The Other Girl
by struckedstar
Summary: Will she ever be enough? A Brutasha Fanfic. what will happen when Betty Ross shows up?


it was around 9pm and Natasha was on her way to Bruce's lab for dinner, they always had dinner together since they dont spend most of the day around each other and dinner was really the only part of the day where they could just spend time with each other and be honest with each other and talk about stuff... but she couldnt help but notice the loud laughter from just outside the lab, when she stepped in the lab she saw Betty Ross standing at the opposite side of the table where Bruce is, and it looked like they were having a GREAT time, she felt a strong prick in her chest, something she's never felt before...

BRUCE: hey 'Tasha this is Betty Ross, she stopped by at the tower today to help out with one of Tony's projects.

*he said while planting a small kiss on her head*

BETTY: Hi! nice to meet you, ive heard so much about you, you're the Black Widow, right?

NAT: uh yeah, um...nice to meet you,

anyways...uhm...Bruce, i cant make it to dinner tonight, I have an urgent meeting with Hill, I'll make it up tomorrow.

*she said with an impassive face*

BRUCE: oh, well i'll miss you, dont be out to late, love you.

*He said while planting a small kiss on her forehead*

-Natasha just nodded and then got out of the lab, well she obviously lied about the stupid meeting so she decided to head to the roof to let off some steam and be able to think

Alot of memories have been made on this roof with Bruce, good and bad, they had some fights and some good times here on this roof, this is really one of their favorite places of Stark tower. Natasha sat on the bench and started thinking, thinking about all those memories she had with Bruce and that her time with Bruce is surely

the best time of her life, but she cant help but feel insecure because Betty is a gorgeous smart woman who is very compatible with Bruce. Natasha loved Bruce very very much with all her heart but she just can't help but think that he deserves someone better than her, someone who could give him a family and someone with a good heart who does not have the guts to hurt bruce in any way physically or emotionally. yes, Natasha loves him and would die for/with him but she knows very well that she is capable of hurting Bruce, and that scares her because, who knows what will happen in the future, they might be in a situation where one will have to back away and leave which will lead to the heart ache of the other. Natasha decided to head back to her shared room with Bruce because it was getting late and she wanted to be there before bruce finished eating dinner with his fellow lab partner.

Walking in the room, she couldnt help but feel teary eyed, the room smelled like bruce and they have alot of framed pictures around the room, she then broke down in tears and quickly headed to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away all the tears.

She was shaking and she was cold during and after the shower. She then headed to the bed lying on her side, just staring at the walls.

several minutes later, Bruce walked in, and he saw Natasha just staring at the wall. He knew what those wall stares meant so he decided to take a shower and he changed into some boxers then headed to the bed to lay beside Natasha.

He then planted small kisses on her cheeks then to her neck he then small spooned her and held her tight.

BRUCE: hey, you alright?

NAT: hmmm?, oh yeah yeah, im fine

*her voice cracked and she couldn't help but shed a few tears*

BRUCE: hey, hey, what's wrong? did something happen? why are you crying?

*Bruce said with concern*

*Natasha then sat up then Bruce followed*

NAT: I-I dont know, its just that, sometimes I feel like i am not and never will be enough for you, I mean you deserve someone better than me, someone with a good heart, someone who can give you a family and someone who can make you truly happy. Because I would die for and with you but lets face it I'm not exactly pure at heart and I make some very stupid mistakes, what if one day, I make that stupid mistake on you. Then I saw you with Betty earlier, and it just reminded me of the life you could've had with her and how you can never have that life with me.

*Bruce was shocked he did not know how to respond to that, he never knew that Natasha felt that way, he always thought that they were steady with their relationship...well...until now.*

*he then grabbed Natashas hand and took a deep breath*

BRUCE: Natasha, you know that I love you very very much and I dont regret falling in love with you, and to be completely honest with you, if everything in my life would lead me to you, then I would do it over and over and over again...for a billion time with no regrets just to be able to be with you,because you're damn worth it, and yes, I guess I had a fling with Betty in the past but I dont have feelings for her anymore, and what you and i have Natasha is far more stronger and special that what i had with Betty. also i already told you that i dont need kids or a family, because you're my family and you're my home, and you are the only person in the whole entire world i want to spend the rest of my life with, because i love you, so so so much Natasha, more than words could express.

-that made Natasha cry even more, shes just so damn lucky to have this man by her side, she will deffinitely keep him and love him and care for him and protect him, because he's her world and she is his, and she would kill herself if anything bad would happen to him.

 **THE END**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **hope you guys liked this pls do review thanks**


End file.
